Maybe that one day, he could love me again
by Myfictions
Summary: Et si depuis le départ d'Ethan, Sutton venait de réaliser qu'elle a des sentiments pour Thayer? Couples: Thayer/Emma - Thayer/Sutton. REVIEWS PLEASE :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Et si, depuis le départ d'Ethan, Sutton venait de réaliser qu'elle a des sentiments pour Thayer? Et si elle enviait Emma? Et si, elle regrettait de l'avoir repoussé maintes et maintes fois? Et si elle allait tout faire pour avoir Thayer rien que pour elle? Et sa jumelle, dans tout ça? **__**INFOS À SAVOIR:**__** l'histoire se passe après le 2x06, Emma s'est installée chez Thayer (comme dans l'épisode 06 de la saison 2), Ethan est partit en détention, Laurel est au courant pour Emma et Sutton.**_

* * *

**Point de vue ****Externe****.**

**conversation****téléphonique.**_ON._

Sutton: Allô, Thayer?

Thayer: Oui.. Sutton? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu puisse m'appeler à quatre heures du matin? _demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie._

Sutton: Oh, euh.. Tu sais quoi? Laisses tomber, on se capte demain! _répondit-elle._

Thayer: Um, ok.. _s'appreta-t-il à raccrocher._

Sutton: Thayer, Thayer attends! _s'exclama-t-elle._

Thayer: Oui?

Sutton: Emma est avec toi?

Thayer: Ouais, mais elle dort. _dit-il en se tournant vers elle._ Tu voulais lui parler?

Sutton: Non, non. À demain, Thayer.

Thayer: À demain.

**conversation téléphonique.** _OFF._

**Point de vue ****Sutton Mercer****.**

_**Non, je ne peux pas.. l'aimer. Je suis censé aimer Ethan, pas Thayer! Et Emma, ma soeur jumelle, a toujours tout ce que je veux!**_

_**Le lendemain matin..**_

Sutton: Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout?! _m'énervais-je._

Laurel: Elle doit encore être chez Thayer, t'énerves pas!

Sutton: On a dit qu'elle devait être ici à onze heures, il est presque midi!

Laurel: C'est bon, ils sont là, alors calme-toi.

Emma: Hey, désolé d'arriver super en retard, Thayer et moi, nous nous étions pas réveillés.. Hier soir on s'est endormis vraiment tard et..

Sutton: On s'en fiche, ok? _m'empressais-je de répondre._

Emma: Um, ok, pourquoi t'es d'humeur aussi massacrante aujourd'hui?!

Sutton: Parce que vous avez quasiment une heure de retard! Bref, vous avez fait des recherches sur Ted et les 2o ooo$ ?

Thayer: Ouais. Comme par hasard le lendemain, Alec à reçu le même montant sur son compte en banque, mais il les a vite retirés.

Sutton: Quoi? Pourquoi?!

Emma: C'est ce qu'on cherche encore.

Laurel: Um, je vous laisse je dois aller voir Jordan.

Sutton: Hep hep, surtout pas un mot à qui que ce soit sur Emma et moi!

Laurel: Oui, j'ai compris! Bye.

Emma: Au revoir Laurel!

Sutton: De mon côté, j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur notre vraie mère.

Emma: Tu veux dire, sur Rebecca?

Sutton: Quoi? Rebecca est notre mère biologique?! _m'exclamais-je._

Emma: Oh, pitié, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir ça!

Sutton: Je ne le savais vraiment pas!

Emma: C'est ça.

Sutton: J'ai trouvé sur internet, une de nos cousines.. Elena. Elle connait notre mère biologique et.. _m'arrêtais-je._ Quoi? _demandais-je en voyant que ma soeur et Thayer me fixait._ J'ai un bouton sur le visage, pour que vous me regardiez comme ça?

Thayer: Tu ne savais vraiment pas que Rebecca est votre mère?

Sutton: Non! Je.. Non! _m'exclamais-je._

Thayer: Sutton..?

Sutton:... Ok, ok, je le savais, mais pour ma défense, je n'en étais pas sûre! _avouais-je._

Emma: Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça?! ME cacher ça?!

Sutton: Maintenant tu le sais! Bref, cette Elena habite à Sun City, et elle veut bien nous donner toutes les informations que l'on veut. Alors, cette nuit j'ai pensé à un plan, Emma va voir Alec et Ted, et Thayer et moi on va voir cette fille à Sun City. On se rejoinds à la cabane ce soir. _dis-je._

Emma: Quoi, attends, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois voir Alec et Ted?

Sutton: Parce que c'est toi la gentille.

Emma: Alors Thayer n'a qu'a venir avec moi!

Sutton: Tu crois vraiment qu'Alec va parler en présence de Thayer? Celui qui l'avait mis en prison? Qu'est-ce que tu peut être bête parfois, Emma. Je croyais que tu avais la partie "intelligence" et moi la partie "beauté"..

Thayer: Um, vous êtes des jumelles, donc vous vous ressemblez..

Sutton: ... Bref, on y va Thayer?

Emma: À tout a l'heure, je t'aime. _dit-elle en l'embrassant._

Thayer: Je t'aime aussi.

Sutton: Eww.

_**Je dois avouer que passer tout un après-midi avec Thayer me rendait.. Heureuse. Oui, c'est ça le mot, heureuse. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'en étant à côté de lui, mais je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'il retombe sous MON charme..**_

_**À Sun City..**_

Thayer: J'appelle Emma pour lui demander si tout va bien. Elle doit sûrement en avoir fini avec Alec. _dit-il en descendant de la voiture._

Sutton: Urgh, _le rejoignais-je,_ Thayeeer!_ dis-je en lui arrachant son téléphone._ Tu ne veux pas être avec moi à ce point là?

Thayer: Quoi? Non, c'est pas ça, mais..

Sutton: Allez, remontes. _dis-je en montant dans ma voiture._ Il faut absolument qu'on aille chez Elena avant la tombée de la nuit.

Sutton: Terminus, tout le monde descend! _dis-je en coupant le moteur de ma voiture._

Thayer: Enfin!

Sutton: Ouais. _dis-je en toquant à la porte de ma "cousine"_. Bonjour, je suis Sutton Mercer, je viens voir Elena..

Elena: C'est moi, entrez! Ca me fait plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer, ! Bonjour, _dit-elle à Thayer._ Asseyez-vous! Vous voulez quelque chose?

Sutton: Non, ça ira. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ma mère?

Elena: Oh, Tante Annie.. Je sais que, quand elle t'a eu, elle voulait te garder mais son petit copain à l'époque ne voulait pas. Il me semble que tu avais une soeur, je me trompe?

Sutton: Ouais, une soeur jumelle, Emma..

Elena: Annie aimait son petit ami, alors elle vous avait laissés. Mais, quelques semaines plus tard il l'avait quitté, alors était au plus bas.

Thayer: Et tu sais comment il s'appelait?

Elena: Quelque chose comme Theodore, je ne m'en souviens plus.. Mais j'ai une photo d'eux deux! _dit-elle avant de revenir avec une photo_. Tenez.

Thayer: Oh mon dieu, c'est Ted et Rebecca..

Elena: Rebecca? Non, c'est Annie.

Sutton: Annie a changer son nom en Rebecca, elle est actuellement à Phoenix, mariée à Alec, le père de Thayer et Ted est mon père adoptif.. _dis-je à Elena._

Elena: Alec?! Tante Annie a écrit dans son journal qu'un certain "Alec" l'aimait, et le suivait tout les jours!

Thayer: Tu as toujours ce journal?!

Elena: Il doit être quelque part ici, oui.. Tiens, _dit-elle en passant un cahier à Thayer._

Thayer: On ferait mieux d'y aller, il est déjà vingt heures.

Sutton: Merci encore Elena.

Elena: J'espère que l'on se reverra très bientôt. _dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras._

Sutton: Ouais.. Au revoir. _dis-je avant de sortir de chez elle._

Thayer: On ferait mieux d'appeler Emma.

Sutton: Encore elle.. _murmurais-je._ Tiens, _dis-je en lui passant son téléphone_, dis lui qu'elle ne me manque pas!

Thayer: Comptes pas sur moi. Allô, oui Emma, on a découvert que Ted est sûrement votre père biologique.. _dit-il à Emma._

Sutton: Garde un peu de suspens! _râlais-je._

Thayer: Um, on va bientôt arriver, tu me manques..

Sutton: Blablabla.. Demandes-lui si on peut rester ici cette nuit, c'est pas prudent de rouler la nuit.. _dis-je innocement._

Thayer: Sutton demande si on ferait mieux de rester ici cette nuit ou de rentrer, soit disant _**"c'est pas prudent de rouler la nuit"**_? Um, ok. Alors à demain, je t'aime. _dit-il avant de raccrocher._ Elle a dit qu'on pouvait rester.

Sutton: C'est dingue..!

Thayer: De quoi?

Sutton: C'est dingue de voir que tu dois avoir sa permission pour passer une seule nuit sans elle.

Thayer: C'est toi qui m'a dit de lui demander.

Sutton: Mais tu aurais juste pu lui dire, lui imposer ce choix, pas lui demander. Enfin bon, après c'est votre vie.

Thayer: On dort où, alors?

Sutton: Je connais un motel pas loin d'ici, on y va?

Thayer: Ok.

Sutton: Tu te fout de moi?

Thayer: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Sutton: Tu vas dormir sur le sol d'un motel qui date de l'an -200 avant J-C?! Tu peux très bien dormir à côté de moi!

Thayer: Je n'ai pas très envie.

Sutton: Bon écoutes, avant que ma gentillesse du soir s'en aille, je te propose de dormir sur le lit et moi par terre.

Thayer: Sutton Mercer dormir par terre dans un motel pourri? On aura tout vu!

Sutton: D'accord ou pas?

Thayer: Non, dors sur le lit, je dormirais par terre.

Sutton: C'est comme tu voudras, je n'insisterais pas plus. Bonne nuit Thayer. _dis-je en tirant la couverture._

Thayer: Bonne nuit, Sutton. _répondit-il avant d'éteindre la lumière._

_**Plus tard dans la nuit..**_

Sutton: Brrrh..

Thayer: Sutton..?

Sutton: Mmh.. brrrh, _grelotais-je_, j'ai froid..

Thayer: Attends.. _dit-il avant de me rejoindre dans le lit._ J'en connais une qui va tomber malade.. _chuchotait-il._

Sutton: T'es pas marrant, j'ai super froid.. _dis-je en me retournant, face à lui._

Thayer: Viens.. _me dit-il avant de m'entourer avec ses bras._

Sutton: Thayer.. Je suis bien avec toi.

Thayer: Moi aussi.

Sutton: Je veux dire, je suis vraiment bien avec toi. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu te faire et qui t'aurait blessé..

Thayer: C'est oublié. Tu sais, Sutton, je te préfère comme ça que quand tu es à Phoenix..

Sutton: C'est vrai?

Thayer: Uh uh. _acquieça-t-il._

Sutton: Thayer, je..

Thayer: Tu?

Sutton: Je ..


	2. Chapter 2

**_Réponses aux reviews/Answers to reviews:_**

_**Mlissa: Oui, je compte faire une suite mais à mon rythme ^^. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé sur DpStream.. :s.**_  
_**Beba: Yeah, I know. This is why I wrote this story ;)**_  
_**mmluver89: They were my fav' couple too! Thanks for your review! :)**_

_Désolé pour la longue attente! ^^_  
_Sorry for the long wait! ^^_

* * *

_**Point of vue: **__**Sutton Mercer.**_

_Précedement:_

_Thayer: C'est oublié. Tu sais, Sutton, je te préfère comme ça que quand tu es à Phoenix.._

_Sutton: C'est vrai? _

_Thayer: Uh uh. acquiesça-t-il._

_Sutton: Thayer, je.._

_Thayer: Tu?_

_Sutton: Je .._  
_

Sutton: Je.. Non, rien. Bonne nuit.

Thayer: Bonne nuit. **me dit-il en me serrant de plus belle.**

_**Le lendemain...**_

Sutton: Mmh..

Thayer: Hey.. Bonjour.

Sutton: Bonjour, _dis-je en ouvrant les yeux._

Thayer: Bien dormi?

Sutton: Uh uh,_ hochais-je la tête._ Et toi?

Thayer: Oui. Bon, je vais aller me préparer et on pourra reprendre la route. _dit-il en se levant._

Sutton: On est vraiment obligés de retourner à Phoenix? _soupirais-je._

Thayer: Ouais..

Sutton: Pour Emma.. encore. _râlais-je._

Thayer: Sutton..

Sutton: Non, non, c'est bon je comprends. C'est ta petite-amie, et tout ça.

Thayer: Mmh, _dit-il en me donnant un baiser sur le front,_ tu veux un café?

Sutton: Ouais, enfin si ça ne dérange pas Mademoiselle Becker, hein!

Thayer: Attends je vais l'appeler pour lui demander!

Sutton: Quoi?! Tu rigoles, là!

Thayer: Bien évidemment, _rit-il,_ à tout à l'heure.

Sutton: Bye.

_**Je me dégageai de la couverture, remis la bretelle de mon débardeur à nouveau sur mon épaule, me frottais le visage et sortis enfin du lit. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, avant de prendre un bain. Le temps passait extrêmement vite, et je n'étais toujours pas sortie de la baignoire..**_

Thayer: J'étais partis chercher le café et ... Oh, désolé. _dit-il en me voyant dans la baignoire puis ferma ses yeux._

Sutton: Il n'y a rien que tu n'aies pas vu auparavant. _souriais-je._

Thayer: Um.. Je t'attends dans la chambre.

Thayer: Je te disais que j'étais partis chercher le café et j'ai vu Alec et Kristin!

Sutton: Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?

Thayer: J'en ai aucune idée, mais tu devrais peut-être t'habiller... _me dit-il en regardant la serviette que_  
_j'avais enroulé autour de moi._

Sutton: Oh, oui. _dis-je en repartant dans la salle de bain._

Thayer: Oui, on compte revenir dans l'après-midi. Ouais, je t'aime. _dit-il au téléphone._

Sutton: Emma?

Thayer: Oui, c'était elle.

Sutton: Ok. Tu as bien dis qu'on allait revenir cet après-midi?

Thayer: Oui, et?

Sutton: Cet après-midi? _insistais-je._

Thayer: Oui!

Sutton: Donc, on a toute la matinée pour nous, n'est-ce pas?

Thayer: Um, oui..

_**Parfait, pensais-je. J'allais avoir une matinée pour que Thayer retombe sous mon charme, une seule sûrement. Une matinée sans se préoccuper de nos parents biologique, sans tout les mystères, sans tout les jeux de mensonges, et surtout sans Emma. Une matinée parfaite, quoi.**_

Thayer: Sutton?! _me secoua-t-il._

Sutton: Oui? Désolé, je me disais, si on sortait un peu?

Thayer: Um, ok.

Sutton: Mais parle, bon sang! Tu n'étais pas si.. ennuyant dans mes souvenirs! _m'exclamais-je dans la voiture._

Thayer: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?!

Sutton: J'en sais rien, moi! Tiens, on joue à Action-vérité? _proposais-je._

Thayer: Tu rigoles là? Que nous deux?

Sutton: Oui, pourquoi pas! Après tout, on a rien de mieux à faire!

Thayer: Ok.. Action ou vérité?

Sutton: Um.. Action! _dis-je en me garant dans le parking d'un centre commercial._

Thayer: Tu dois... aller voir le vieux motard là-bas,_ me montra-t-il un homme,_ et tu dois le draguer!

Sutton: Pfft, facile!_ dis-je en sortant de la voiture._ Regardes bien! _ordonnais-je à Thayer avant d'aller voir l'homme._ Um, bonjour monsieur, je ne suis pas d'ici, et je voudrais savoir si il y a un.. Um.. Un magasin de lingerie.. _dis-je faussement gênée._

L'homme: Hey, poupée! _me dit-il avec une voix grave._ J'suis pas non plus d'ici, mais il doit sûrement y en avoir un en haut! Si tu veux, je t'accompagne! _me dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Sutton: _Urgh,_ _pensais-je._ Oh, ça ira. J'adore votre moto! Et j'adore votre.. Tenue.. Cuivre, vestes sans  
manches etc.._ répondis-je._

L'homme: Toutes les petites minettes comme toi aime ça! _me sourit-il._ C'est quoi ton petit prénom?

Sutton: Je m'appelle.. Nina. _mentis-je._

L'homme: Moi c'est Patrick. Ça te dit de faire un tour de moto?

Sutton: Je ne peux pas, mais je serais ravie d'avoir votre numéro de téléphone!

Patrick: Tiens, poupée! _me tendit-il un bout de papier._

Sutton: À bientôt! _lui fis-je un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans la voiture._

Thayer: Alors?

Sutton: C'est qu'un vieux pervers, que j'ai réussis à draguer! _souris-je._ J'ai eu son numéro de téléphone, _dis-je en lui montrant le bout de papier._ Il faut qu'on le brûle au plus vite, ce mec me donne  
la nausée!

Thayer: Patrick, hein?_ rit-il._ Tu devrais l'appeler un de ces jours! Oh, et, vous devriez vous marier, vous allez très bien ensemble! _pouffa-t-il de rire._

Sutton: Hey! _lui tapais-je le bras._ À toi, action ou vérité?

Thayer: Vérité.

Sutton: Tu préfères être avec moi ou Emma?

Thayer: Avec vous deux!

Sutton: Hep hep hep, tu es obligé de choisir une de nous deux!

Thayer: Avec Emma, je l'aime vraiment.

Sutton: D'accord.

_**Dans le centre commercial..**_

Sutton: Action ou vérité?

Thayer: Action.

Sutton: Embrasse-moi.

Thayer: Quoi?

Sutton: Tu as très bien entendu, embrasse-moi.

Thayer: Sutton..

Sutton: Dis-toi que je suis Emma, après tout on est sœurs jumelles!

Thayer: Je ne peux pas.

Sutton: Bon.. _dis-je avant de m'éloigner de Thayer._

Thayer: Attends! _me dit-il avant de me tenir par le bras._

Sutton: Non, laisses-moi.

Thayer: Viens, _me dit-il avant de m'embrasser,_ contente?

Sutton: Oh.. Oui._ dis-je, surprise._


End file.
